The Deadly Bet
by FeetsWiththeBeat
Summary: A group of teenagers find themselves staying in a house full of pissed off homicidal ghosts. I do not own 13 Ghosts.


Hudson walked down the road, kicking a can angrily. His team had lost 6 to 2, they hadn't won a game all season and the season was already half over! He suspected that they might have had a better chance of winning if the pitcher hadn't pelted the home plate umpire in the testicles with the ball. What made him even madder was that his parents had forgotten to pick him up AGAIN! If it had been a home game then he wouldn't have minded as much, but this was an away game. His parents had brought him and his younger brother to the game but they had forgotten to pick them up.

Hudson then glowered down at his younger brother as he thought about the little brat. He didn't play; Hudson nearly chuckled at the thought of his fourteen year old brother, who was about the size of a nine year old, playing any type of sport. Not only was he extremely small, but he was also blind as a result of an accident that happened three years ago.

Hudson could barely look at his brother after the accident happened; the deep disfiguring scars on the boy's face caused him to feel sick and terrified.

"Where are we going, Hudson?" His brother asked in a soft voice. Hudson ignored him; he didn't want to talk to the ugly midget brat.

"This isn't the way home." The brat protested.

"How do you know? You can't even see anything!" Hudson snapped angrily.

"Screw you Hudson, I'm not a complete idiot." He retorted. Hudson had to stifle a chuckle; it was when his brother was telling him off that he didn't hate him so much. Before he could say anything else, he ran into a boy who was throwing rocks at nothing in particular. Hudson was nearly taken aback when he could see the boy clearly, the boy was not as tall as he was but he had thick bulging muscles and a look that clearly said that he was trouble.

"What the hell do you want?" The boy asked with his mouth full of something, Hudson suspected it was tobacco.

"I'm just walking; this is a public road you know." Hudson replied angrily.

"What's your name?" The boy then asked.

"Hudson, and this is Sauvignon but we call him Phe." Hudson said jerking his thumb towards his younger brother.

"I'm Reginald, how old are you guys?"

"I'll be seventeen next week, the brat just turned fourteen."

"That's cool; I turned seventeen a few months ago." Reginald said with a sneer, as if being older made him cooler than the other boys.

"Anna come and meet these guys!" Reginald called out and a tall dark skinned girl with a long braid came out from behind a tree.

"Hi, I'm Anna." She said with a smile that looked as about as friendly as Reginald.

"I'm Hudson." Hudson replied running his hand through his sandy brown hair. He could feel butterflies race in his stomach as he looked at Anna, she was so pretty!

"Anna is my girlfriend." Reginald said lowly, he must have seen Hudson looking at her like she was a piece of steak.

"She's not really his girlfriend, he just wishes she was." A voice that sounded like a dehydrated toad said. Hudson then found himself looking at the fattest boy he had ever seen.

"That's Billy, he won't stop following me around." Reginald glared.

"Kind of like Phe." Hudson chuckled.

"Screw you Hudson, you know who would be around to support you if I wasn't around? No one, that's who," Phe snapped. Hudson sighed because he knew that he was right, his parents didn't much pay attention to either one of them, they were too busy going to the bars or trying to get their next fix, they once had to go a month without electricity because their parents had spent their money on drugs instead of paying the bills. Hudson's stomach grumbled as he thought about what little food they had to eat too, luckily though, Phe would usually give him his portion of food so he didn't go _that _hungry.

However, his poor pathetic brother looked like a walking skeleton and his stomach was so used to not having much food in it that it hardly growled anymore.

"Hudson!" Hudson heard a voice call; he whipped around and saw that the voice belonged to his friend Mildred.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was following you, I love staring at that nice ass of yours." Mildred replied with a wink.

"I'm being serious." Hudson squeaked out, he was blushing furiously from Mildred's compliment.

"Okay, so a friend of mine bet me that I wouldn't stay the night in this machine thing, you remember that cool machine thing that we read about in the paper? Well, someone rebuilt it and they recaptured all the ghosts except for one because apparently her soul was already long gone. Anyway, the ghosts are back and more pissed off than ever and someone bet me twenty dollars that I wouldn't stay in the house machine thing all night." Mildred said all in one breath.

"So, you're going to stay in a machine with a bunch of homicidal psycho ghosts for money?" Phe asked with disbelief, he couldn't believe that someone would be willing to do something like that.

"I was wondering if you would stay there with me to keep me company." Mildred said to Hudson, ignoring Phe's question.

"I'll go, I love a challenge." Reginald said flashing his rotting teeth.

"I'll go too; I need to keep Reginald in line." Anna said glaring at the tough boy.

"Count me in." Hudson said; he didn't want Reginald getting both of the girls. Phe then sighed deeply because he knew that he would have to come along as well.

"Don't forget me!" Billy exclaimed.  
"It's settled then we're all going." Mildred said happily, she was glad that she no longer had to do the dare by herself.

"We better get something out of this." Phe muttered as the group walked closer and closer to their destination.


End file.
